Basium Interruptus
by Stixer111
Summary: 5 times Hayato and Ryuuichi were interrupted by their brothers, and one time they weren't.


_**A/N- Anonymous on tumblr asked: Can I ask for more gakuen babysitters? I loved your hayaryuu! May I request some adult hayaryuu with the younger siblings being cute and/or annoying?**_

 _ **Ask and you shall receive! How about a 5+1? I've always wanted to do one of those!**_

* * *

 _Home is Where ever I'm with You_

When Ryu started university and Chairman Morinomiya had suggested he go to the one in the city so that he could stay at home, he flat out refused, claiming he didn't want to be a burden and that she was already doing more than enough by paying for his education. So Hayato had stepped up. After a serious talk with six year old Kotaro, the two moved into a small 2 room apartment together in a different city with mutters of _"since we're going to the same university"_ and _"seriously, it's cheaper this way"_. Kotaro stayed with the Chairman, attending a school close to the academy. Ryu would go home every weekend to visit him and pretend that everything was the same.

Hayato, feeling the added pressure of keeping up his baseball scholarship, found his comfort in quiet nights on the couch that took up most of their tiny hall and B grade horror movies that still managed to make Ryu cover his eyes while they watched, or in the park down the street where they'd go running when staying indoors became too much to bear and where they'd sometimes take their brothers when they came to visit, or when he accompanied Ryu home on the weekends because he may not show it as much, but he loves his family.

Neither Ryu nor Hayato mentioned the mind-numbing relief they felt when they realized that they would have the other by their side for another year.

One year of cohabitation and palpable UST turned best friends into boyfriends. Three years after that they had graduated. Six months later they had settled into new jobs and a new apartment in their old city. In a week, Kotaro moved in. The very next day Taka nearly tore the place down during the first of what would become many visits to the new Kashima-Kamitani residence. It wasn't much, but it was home.

 _Some people would be irritated that their boyfriend woke up at 5 AM every day,_ mused Ryu as he brushed his teeth on a cold Wednesday morning. Then again, most people hadn't been waking up at 5 almost every day since their final year of middle school. Hayato's habit of going for an early morning run matched perfectly with the morning schedule Ryu had been following since high-school. Even Kotaro couldn't shake the habit, and would join Hayato on his run if Ryu couldn't coax him back to bed before he woke up fully. Today he had succeeded in that endeavour, though he didn't know how much of it was due to his persuasive skills and how much was due to math test Kotaro had been prepping for well into the night.

Ryu set about making their respective bentos and then making breakfast, which Kotaro had practically swallowed whole before disappearing back into his room with his prep book. By the time Hayato came back, he was on the couch, sipping a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper. Hayato poured himself a cup and joined him, checking his emails on this phone. He was covered in a sheen of sweat, his wet hair making him look like he'd just stepped out of the shower. Ryu wrinkled his nose. Hayato caught the expression and smirked, and Ryu knew what was coming even before he even moved.

"Hayato, don't you dare."

The smirk only grew wider as he leaned sideways. Ryu scooted away until he was pinned to the side of the couch and there was suddenly no escape. He ended up with a lap-full of sweaty boyfriend and groaned.

"Gross!"

Hayato hummed in response, closing his eyes, coffee forgotten. Ryu poked him in the side.

"No sleeping. Only shower." He said as he continued his attack, relishing in the way Hayato jumped at the sudden contact.

"Alright, alright I'm going!" said Hayato with a laugh. Ryu watched him leave with a fond smile, before returning to his paper. Hayato returned soon, smelling of mint and dressed for work. He reclaimed his position on the couch, though unfortunately not on Ryu's lap. He draped an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders, pulling him closer.

"Better?" he asked, when Ryu looked up at him.

"Much." He replied with a grin, running his fingers through the soft hair that curled at the nape of Hayato's neck.

Hayato cupped his face, running a thumb over his cheekbone, and leaned in. Ryu had just let his eyes close as their noses brushed when the front door slammed open.

"KOTARO HELP ME I'M GOING TO FAIL!"

At eleven years old Taka's voice had only gotten louder, and Ryu just _knew_ they were going to get complaints from the neighbours. Again.

"Dammit Taka," Hayato grumbled, turning to glare at his brother "Keep your voice down!"

Taka turned to his brother with a panicked expression.

"Aniki, I'm going to fail."

"Then you should have studied last night!"

"I did study last night!"

"Really? Because your Instagram story has just been screenshots from that anime you started watching."

Taka turned red and opened his mouth to respond and Ryu sighed and settled down to referee another Kamitani brother brawl. He was saved by the sudden appearance of Kotaro, who placed a hand on Taka's shoulder. The boy seemed to deflate at the touch and he turned to Kotaro with pleading eyes.

"Come on. I'll teach you on the way to school."

He grabbed his school bag and left the apartment with a near hysterical Taka on his heels.

Hayato sighed and shook his head.

"Is it a Kashima policy to solve every problem with a hug?" he asked, only half sarcastic.

"Only when the problem is a Kamitani." said Ryu with a grin, thoroughly enjoying Hayato's answering blush.

XXX

 _I Can't Imagine Ever Loving You Less_

"I'm home!" Hayato yelled, closing the door behind him. He took a deep breath as he removed his shoes and loosened his necktie. Ryu was making curry today, it seemed. His boyfriend poked his head out of the kitchenette and grinned at him. He returned the expression with a fond smile of his own.

"That smells delicious." He said, following Ryu back into the kitchen area.

"Well it's nearly done." Ryu responded, lowering the flame on the stove.

"How was work?"

"Pretty good, though I have to admit, it's always pleasantly surprising to actually have more than two co-workers at a day care centre. I still can't believe I can come home before sunset!" He let out a small laugh. "How about you, Mr. Hotshot researcher?"

"It's taken a while, but I think the team has almost reached a break through on that new painkiller." said Hayato, leaning against the counter.

"That's excellent news!"

A warmth spread through Hayato's chest the way it always did when Ryu praised him, and he glanced away, suddenly shy. His eyes landed on the fridge, which held a mishmash of artwork, from Kotaro and the Morinomiya kids and more recently his day care children, and spotted a new addition to the collection.

"Who drew that?" he said, gesturing towards the masterpiece in question.

"Another one from Hana-chan. Apparently it's me. As a dragon-knight."

"Watch out Ryu, I think someone has a little crush."

Something about his tone must have caught his boyfriend's attention, because he glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Hayato," he said, voice teasing "don't tell me you're jealous of a four year old."

"… No."

Ryuuichi burst out laughing, moving to stand before him. He did his level best to look anywhere but at the man in front of him as Ryu looped his arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss, before breaking away and resting his forehead against Hayato's, preventing him from looking anywhere but into his eyes.

"Don't worry," Ryu said, managing to sound both patronizing and breathless at the same time "I only have eyes for you."

There was no other response to that except to growl and pull him closer, lips hovering inches away, all that was needed was to move their heads closer and-

"Ni-chan, is dinner ready? I'm hungry." Kotaro's quiet voice sliced through the atmosphere like a katana. Hayato could feel his face turn brigh t red as Ryu jumped backwards, flustered.

"Kotaro! How long have you been standing there!?" He asked, clearing his throat.

"For a while." He said with a shrug, before his eyes gained a mischievous twinkle "I guess you didn't notice since you only have eyes for Haya-ni."

Hayato, who had just managed to tame his blush, was now back at square one. He groaned.

"You were such a good kid, Kota. I knew I shouldn't have left you alone with my brother for so long!" he said. Kamatsuki-sensei would be proud of his dramatics, really.

Ryu snorted from where he was serving the food. He seemed to gotten himself under control. "Please, this isn't Taka, this is one hundred percent Kirin." He handed a bowlful of curry to his brother.

"Yeah," said Kotaro, accepting the bowl with a smile "that's fair."

XXX

 _You Make My Heart Beat Faster_

Ryu had soap suds up to his elbows when he felt a weight against his back and strong arms around his waist. He chuckled softly as Hayato rested his chin atop his head.

"Long day?"

Hayato hummed in response, a low rumble in his throat, placing a soft kiss on the top of his head.

"Ah, I thought you had a game with the neighbourhood association."

"It rained this afternoon, so it got cancelled."

Hayato's breath was warm as it ghosted across his ear, his voice so low that Ryu could feel the vibrations of his chest against his back. He couldn't quite hold back a shiver, and there was an answering nibble on his earlobe.

"That's- _ah_ \- that's a shame."

He could feel a smile in the kiss was pressed to his cheek.

"It's not so bad from where I'm standing."

Ryu would have laughed if his knees hadn't suddenly turned to jelly at the sensation of lips against the sensitive stretch of skin just behind his ear. He felt Hayato's nose lightly brush his skin as he moved lower to kiss his jaw. He focused on finishing up the plate in his hand- thankfully the last of that evening's dishes- hoping that it would help keep all embarrassing noises internal. It wasn't working, evidenced by the strangled groan that escaped his throat as Hayato dragged his lips against his neck.

Somehow, he managed to dry that last plate without dropping it just as Hayato nibbled and sucked his way to his collar-bone. He could feel teeth and tongue and he let out a low, needy moan. The arms around his waist tightened and Ryu _melted_ into the embrace, leaning against Hayato's chest and tilting his head to face him, and was met with a gentle smile.

"Hello."

"Hello." Ryu said softly. "There's still soap on my hands."

"Who cares?"

"Good point."

Ryu could hear his own thundering heartbeat as Hayato leaned closer, and he craned his neck upwards to take advantage of the position- only to nearly scream when the clatter of metal on wood filled the room. Both men whipped around to face an extremely sheepish Kotaro kneeling on the counter, a pile of freshly washed pots and pans scattered on the floor.

"Oops."

Ryu sank to the floor clutching his chest, heart hammering for a completely different reason.

"Are you alright!?"

"Yeah. I just wanted a snack. Haya-ni hides the yummy chocolate cookies on the top shelf."

"What."

A quick glance at Hayato's averted gaze confirmed the story.

"Hayato…"

"How did you even know I keep them there?"

Kotaro looked at him blankly. Hayato sighed and got the cookies down for the boy, who beamed as he grabbed a couple from the box.

"Thanks! Um… sorry for interrupting your… whatever!" He dashed out of the room before either of them could process the statement.

Ryu groaned and leaned his forehead against his knees.

"Top shelf? Really?" he said to Hayato without even lifting his head.

"You didn't find them, did you?"

XXX

 _I See My Future in Your Eyes_

The park was probably Hayato's favourite place in the town. It wasn't as popular as the one in the centre of the city, which suited him just fine. When their siblings were younger, He and Ryu used to take them here and let them run wild. Well, Taka used to run wild dragging Kotaro behind him, not that the other seemed to mind much. Ryu and Hayato used to watch them while swinging idly on the swing set. Back then, he didn't understand why the sight of Ryu sitting with his head tilted back and smiling softly, painted in the rose-gold rays of the setting sun was enough to make his breath catch and his stomach to summersaults. He knew better now.

"What are you smiling about?" Ryu asked elbowing him lightly and bringing him out of his reverie. Kotaro and Taka had wanted to play soccer, and they had tagged along at Taka's insistence.

"Just thinking," He replied, scooting closer to Ryu and draping his arm across the back of the bench they were sitting on "this place hasn't changed much."

Ryu laughed in agreement, and Hayato found himself enchanted all over again.

"There's the spot where the boys found 'buried treasure'" said Ryu, still giggling as he pointed out the sandbox where Taka and Kotaro had stumbled upon 100 yen while they were playing. Hayato grinned.

"Don't forget the 'super-secret Ranger base'" he added, gesturing at the jungle gym, getting an appreciative chuckle.

"Isn't that the slide Kotaro and I got stuck on when he refused to go down without me?"

"That's where I fell in love with you for the first time."

Ryu made a choked sound, colouring in surprise. Hayato wasn't in a much better condition, but now that he'd started, he had to keep going.

"We were sitting on the swings and watching the kids play, and I turned to tell you something, but when I looked at you, I couldn't remember what I was going to say. It's not like you were doing anything special, just watching them play, but you looked so… peaceful I guess. I didn't realize it back then, but that's the moment I fell."

Ryu was staring at him, lips slightly parted and tears in his eyes.

"Hayato, I-"

He seemed at a loss for words for a moment, before making a frustrated noise and grabbing Hayato by the collar and pulling him into a kiss. They broke apart and Hayato couldn't help himself. It had been almost four years, after all.

"Marry me."

"Okay."

Hayato grinned, his heart soaring. He cradled the back of Ryu's head, ready to claim his lips once more, when the world went black and for a moment he saw stars.

"Oh crap!"

That was Taka's voice. Were eleven year olds allowed to say crap? Did he say crap at eleven?

"Language." He managed to slur out. Why was he slurring? He blinked a bit to try and bring the world back into focus. Taka was blubbering something in front of him, and Ryu was flitting around in a panic. Kotaro was holding a soccer ball and looking worried. Oh right. His idiot brother had just hit him in the head with a soccer ball.

Later in the hospital waiting room, Hayato wondered aloud whether this was revenge for hitting Taka on the head so often. Taka took the idea with gusto, and wouldn't shut up about it until Kotaro dragged him away to get something from the vending machine.

"Always the peacemaker that one." said Hayato fondly. He claimed he'd already felt better as soon as he entered the hospital waiting room, but Ryu refused to let him leave without getting checked for a concussion.

"On the bright side," said Ryu, finally allowing himself a grin "this is going to make for a fantastic engagement story."

XXX

 _I Just Wanna be Deep in Your Love_

Ryu stumbled into his home in a state of deep exhaustion. Nakamura, who usually handed the kids after 4 o'clock, had come down with the flu, which resulted in a week's worth of double shifts for Ryu. That wasn't so bad by itself, but it meant he reached home after Hayato and Kotaro, and was often too tired to do anything more than greet them, eat dinner, and collapse into bed. Thankfully, Nakamura would be back tomorrow.

"I'm home!" called Ryu tiredly, removing his shoes at the entry and shuffling into the hall, where Hayato was watching an old American movie on TV. Ryu sank down next to him on the couch.

"Hungry?" Hayato asked, giving him a concerned look.

"Not really, I had some ramen with Takara and Suzuki. As a celebration of my last day on evening shift." Ryu responded, leaning into his fiancé with a sigh, feeling the tension leave his body as he become more and more comfortable. His eyes fluttered closed as Hayato ran his fingers through his hair, and he let out a stuttered groan as he felt the light scrape of nails against his scalp.

There was a kiss at his temple, and Ryu suddenly realized the TV had been turned off. He turned to face Hayato and press a kiss against jaw, before moving to the vast expanse of neck, encouraged by the answering gasp. Soon he was straddling Hayato on the couch, without any real idea of how he got there, drunk on the sensation of lips on lips and the sound of soft gasps that filled the air. Ryu broke away from Hayato when a sudden thought struck him.

"Kotaro?"

"Mom's place. Sleepover."

Ryu groaned as Hayato resumed his attack on his neck, shivering as he felt fingers slipping under his shirt and over the muscles of his back.

"Here? Really?" he gasped, tugging lightly at Hayato's hair, trying to bring him back to reality.

"Bedroom?"

"Yes please."

They moved towards the bedroom, Hayato stopping at the door to press Ryu's back against it and kiss him soundly. Ryu felt behind him until he could feel the handle of the door. He turned it and they both fell into the room, tripping their way towards the bed. As they collapsed onto the soft cotton sheets, two ringtones clashed horribly as their phones rang in tandem. Ryu let out a frustrated groan and Hayato swore.

"Let it ring."

"It's Kota."

Hayato sighed and moved aside, grabbing his mobile as Ryu reached for his own.

"What?" Growled Hayato just as Ryu answered his.

"Kota what's wrong?"

"What do you _mean_ you got in a fight with Kotaro?"

"You and Taka never fight, what happened?"

Their words crossed into each other in a confusing jumble, and the two men exchanged an exasperated and mildly worried look as they listened patiently to their brothers.

"Kotaro take the phone into Taka's room and put it on speaker please."

"Taka I'm hanging up for a second, just wait."

Ryu shook his head. He could still hear Taka shouting in the split second it took Hayato to hang up. He put his own mobile on speaker.

"Kota, Taka this is Ryu. Hayato is with me." He elbowed his fiancé in the side.

"Yo."

Ryu sighed and tucked himself into Hayato's side and leaned his head onto his shoulder. It was going to be a long night.

"So, one at a time, tell us what happened."

XXX

 _Forever Can Never Be Long Enough for Me_

Hayato and Ryuuichi, clad in charcoal and off-white respectively, stood under the branches of a maple tree in that same park where they'd first fallen in love, the same park in which Hayato had proposed, hands clasped and seconds away from officially hyphenating their names. Hayato's mother was sitting in the front row, wiping her eyes on a lace trimmed handkerchief. She had been thrilled when she'd first heard about the relationship, let alone the engagement. Apparently Ryu was the future son-in-law of every mother's dreams. The other senseis (and Usaida) had found out pretty soon after because she just couldn't keep the news to himself. He smiled as he remembered Ryu's increasingly red face at the series of calls they had gotten to congratulate them for "finally getting your act together" as Usaida had put it. The man was seated with Sawatari and the other senseis, looking vaguely put out by the seating arrangements, but smiling brightly whenever he happened to glance at the altar. Hebihara had deigned to make come as well, managing to look awkward, emotional, and a little proud all at the same time, sitting in the row directly behind Shizuka.

Ryu's Obasan sat next to Shizuka, pretending that she wasn't tearing at the sight in front of her. She'd taken to inviting Hayato around for dinner even before they'd started dating, and by the time they'd graduated from college, he was present at the table at least once every other weekend. Ryu would claim there was nothing funnier than watching the two converse, as neither of them were big fans of mincing words. Saikawa was next to her, manfully crying into his ever present hanky. The red bean rice he'd prepared the weekend Ryu had announced he was finally dating was nothing compared to the feast he made when the man had announced his engagement.

Throwing tradition to the winds, the grooms had chosen a wedding party of men and women of all ages, old friends from high school who stayed close years after graduation and the young friends who still looked up to their Onii-chans after all these years. Behind Hayato stood Taka, Kirin, Kazuma, Nezu, and Inomata, all dressed in navy blue and silver. Behind Ryu, dressed in pale yellow and deep purple, stood Kotaro, Midori, Takuma, Yagi, and Ushimaru.

"They look like daybreak and midnight." Sawtari had whispered to Usaida when the wedding party had walked down the aisle.

The officiator cleared his throat.

"Do you, Kamitani Hayato take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Do you, Kashima Ryuuichi take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss."

The two men leaned in, before pausing to shoot a suspicious look at their brothers, much to the bewilderment of the guests. Both of the younger boys grinned and mimed zipping their lips, Taka giving them a thumbs up. Looking far more reassured, Ryu closed his eyes, allowing Hayato to dip him backwards, and as their lips met a cheer went up through the audience, but for once they weren't fazed in the slightest. After all, this kiss was only the first that would mark the rest of their lives together.

* * *

 _ **A/N- Ahhhh cheesey ending alert! By the way, this is the closest I'll get to writing smut. I'd like to mention that this story would have gone up way earlier but college is a thing. Plus mom is in town and she doesn't approve of my sleeping habits. Anyway points to anyone who can guess the songs each section title was taken from. As always, I'm taking prompts. Find me on tumblr, I'm bards-against-hoomanity.**_ _ **I won't write anything that's ships an adult with a minor (I don't care what the age of consent is in Japan) or a similar age gap (i.e. teen with child), and I'm very uncomfortable writing smut, but anything else is good to go. Please be patient with me, I should be back on track by next week!**_


End file.
